


Quick Changes

by Trekkiehood



Series: Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heroes, Hurt/Comfort, Save, Time Travel, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: I went back. I changed time. Such a quick change, changed so much.





	Quick Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried a Quicksilver fic. Let me know how I did :)

Have you ever watched your hero be murdered? No? Well, I have. I was there when he died. I wanted to stop it from happening, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all. He was my hero and now he was dead. He died saving my life.

I had a chance to change it.

So I did.

~A~

When I first did it I was shocked. The way I was crying in my bedroom one minute and standing at his casket the next. I didn't even know there was a funeral. There were only a few people there.

It had been a few months since Ultron had tried to take over there world. But I still wasn't over it. I still cried every time I thought not it.

Some would call me a crazy fangirl. Maybe they were right. But I didn't care. Their idea that someone liked him died for someone like me, it was too much. So I cried.

It only took her a moment to realize that she was in the presence of the Avengers. They were all there with various reactions.

Tony Stark was standing stoically in a black suit, but you knew there was more going on in his brain. Captain America had his head bowed in respect, I may have even seen a few tears.. Bruce Banner was clenching his hands, trying to keep away the anger, there green in his eyes told me all I needed to know. Thor's shoulders were shaking as he sobbed sloppy teases. A lady with fiery red hair was holding on to a man who was crying. Black Widow and Hawkeye. My hero was killed saving Hawkey. Then there was Wanda. The Scarlet Witch was sobbing on her knees. Calling out for Pietro. She was sobbing because her brother was dead.

And it was my fault. Mine and everybody else he saved. It was our fault.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was back in my bedroom.

~A~

That's when I realized what I could do. I tried to go back. I wanted to. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go back.

It was a couple weeks later I realized how I did it.

~A~

As much as I hated her, I'm glad she did it. That backstabbing, double-crossing... Never mind. But I was crying because of it. Then I was there again. Watching her kiss my boyfriend. I screamed at her. At both of them. But they couldn't hear me. There was no knowledge of my existence until I punched the locker. Stupid I know, but I was angry. The noise resounded in the halls making them turn their heads.

Then I was back in my room.

That was the power. Emotions. Tears. It was my superpower.

~A~

It got me thinking. They may not be able to see me. But I could change things.

Maybe I could bring back my hero. Quicksilver.

~A~

It took a while, but I finally worked up the emotions. I forced my brain to think of the time he saved me.

It was a time filled with emotion. A time where someone willing died for us, for me.

I thought back hard over it. I felt the tears began to leak through my eyes.

~A~

Then I was there. In the middle of it. Quicksilver was there. Running around. I could see myself watching from a distance. I shouldn't have been there but I was. They told me to leave but I was stupid and stayed. And he died.

I lived and a hero like him died.

I had never heard of them. Quicksilver and there Scarlett Witch. But they immediately became her hero.

And I was back where it all started and ended. Tears came to my eyes as she watched Hawkeye pick up a small child and start running. Quicksilver started running around them. Then I saw him fall due to the many bullets. Again.

Before I could do anything, he was dead.

Then I was back in my room.

~A~

It was a week before I tried again. This time hurt more than the first.

This time I had tried direct the child away before it all happened. But someone else was there. Another child. There same Hawkeye, the same Quicksilver, the same bullets. He died again.

And I couldn't stop it.

~A~

It took two whole weeks for me to get up the strength to go back. I didn't know if I could watch him die again. But I did. I had to try.

This time I tried carrying the child. It must have looked interesting, a child floating in mid-air. It didn't work anyway. I tripped. We both would have died that time if not for Hawkeye and Quicksilver.

I said I couldn't go back.

But I lied.

~A~

I couldn't control the pain. When Wanda broke into tears on the nationwide news I knew that I had to try again. One more time.

So I did. I went back. And this time I said I would do whatever it took. And it took a lot.

I knew what was going to happen. So I stepped in front. Of course, the one I wasn't enough. So I left and came back. Again. And again. And again. And again.

Then I couldn't. Each time I had taken a bullet. And I couldn't anymore. I fell. And this time I couldn't get back up.

I thought I had failed again. I knew I had failed again. Until I saw all three of them enter the helicarier. Alive.

Then I knew I had succeeded.

~A~

I was back in my room. The news was still on. But Wanda wasn't crying. She wasn't crying because Quicksilver was standing next to her.

He was alive. I had succeeded.

~A~

Have you ever seen your hero murdered? Well, I did. I watched it four times. But then, he didn't. He lived! My hero lived. And I died. It's okay though. He lived and that's all that really matters.

~A~

Quicksilver never saw her. But he could sense her. The girl who saved his life. He wrapped his arm around Wanda pulling her close. She smiled hugging him back.

He closed his eyes as he felt a pang in his heart. She was dead. The person who had protected him was dead. He didn't know how he knew he just died.

He didn't know who she was. So she just called her his guardian angel.

~A~

Wanda knew could feel his pain. But not just his, someone else too. They were in pain. Her brother and his guardian angel. He pulled her close and she hugged him back.

Tears came to her eyes and she wasn't sure why. Quicksilver was crying too. The other Avengers were looking at them strangely. The reporters immediately zoomed in on them crying.

When asked, Wanda said nothing. But brother and sister exchanged glances.

They were mourning his guardian angel.

~A~

I may have died. But it was worth it to see them together. Who knew such a quick change could change so much? I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I personally am not a huge fan of this. I wrote for Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp Major. I also started way too late and barely finished in time. So yeah, let me know what you think.  
> Gosh bless,  
> Trekkiehood


End file.
